Earthbound
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka's accused of releasing those inmates that she's taken into jail, thus the bounty hunter Soul Eater is sent after her. But will he be able to capture this seductress? Or will he follow his heart? Will Maka capture the escaped convicts? Rated M for language, content, and possible lime/lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Earthbound

Introduction:

Earth, one of the only planets known to man that is inhabited. Its oceans taking up most of the space of the quaint planet, it's lush grass outstretching in all directions, and its people, diverse in various areas. The galaxy was the great unknown for this simple planet, and the earthlings would rather not have the panic of being aware of other unknown creatures in the universe. But little did they know that there was a whole other world out there on its own and working in harmony. Not too many galaxies over was a rather large planet that appeared to be crimson and jade intermixed in circles. Most earthlings would think it was some sort of Christmas planet, but it was quite the contrary. The name of the planet was Death City and it was more so a jail rather than a "normal" planet. There was an intergalactic station at its center, which was where the main station of the entire intergalactic on goings occurred. There the headman was named Death Shinigami and he was the man, or rather grim reaper, in charge of the justice system. He had some fellow coworkers that were quite talented at what they did. One in particular was named Spirit, a rare species of a half weapon half man. He was tall and had red hair and dark blue eyes, he was a "ladies man" and had a daughter who often worked alongside him, though she would have rather avoided him. Spirit was in charge of the transportation of criminals, and of the intergalactic bounty hunters.

Spirit's close friend and partner was Dr. Stein, who rather resembled the monster of Frankenstein, with stitches all over his body and clothing, his demeanor being quite dark and mysterious. They both worked alongside Death Shinigami and enjoyed their jobs. There were numerous others who work around the clock to keep the galaxy safe from any threats. Two particular agents were well known to Death City. Maka Albarn, Spirit's daughter, and Soul Eater Evans, ironically enough they had never met before, to Spirit's relief. Soul was the élite bounty hunter of the entire galaxy and Maka was the best undercover agent known to Death Shinigami. Maka and Soul were polar opposites, she loved reading a good book, being alone in the park and observing her surroundings, and learning about anything and everything about various galaxies, including Earth. Where as Soul hated books, he liked being around people (sometimes), and he hated learning, it hurt his head too much. They only thing they had in common was that they loved their jobs. Maka was a good girl, and never did anything to ruin her reputation, and Soul was a BA, thus he did have quite a reputation. Maka was on a mission and caught the man she was after, but he somehow managed to get away after she took him to jail. At headquarters they were suspicious, finding that this was a reoccurring issue with Maka and her culprits. Eventually, those that did escape her created a gang and were planning on leaving Death City and to head out to another planet, Earth. Maka was unaware of all those criminals that continued to escape prison, or else she would have done something about it. She was brought in to being perused and she was to be on close surveillance. She then looked into her investigation and found about the gang that was causing havoc across the galaxy, she thus packed her things, got her vehicle and was off, justice hot on her trail. Death Shinigami needed his top bounty hunter, and asked Soul to go after her, not thinking about the outcome of having a young man go after such a devious young woman; and thus our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

Chapter 1: Earthbound

Earth was at a peaceful hum as everyone went about their jobs, the skies shining and bright. The hustle and bustle of each individual caused loud echoing of the individual's current action, they were all too busy to notice a shining object approaching their planet, until it finally crash-landed into a small corn field in the middle of nowhere in particular. The hatch door opened as an alien creature stepped out, she was tall, lean, and gorgeous. Her ivory skin glistened under the sun, her long golden locks of hair hung down the middle of her back, her jade eyes looking around quizzically. She wore a strange outfit that hardly covered her breasts and her womanhood. It was a shining purple and pinkish tightly fitted workout suit that showed off every curve and crevice of her body. Her legs with strange shoes that would only befit a model, with large wedged heals that had a rather strange square-triangular shape. Atop her head was a headband that pulled all the hair out of her lovely face. What with her cheekbones, pink lips, perfect eyebrows, and large jade eyes that were covered with long black eyelashes that batted every so often. She was confident in herself, but mostly, at this moment she was pissed off. She made sure to disable all tracking devices, along with hiding her ship with a cloaking device. She noted down her location, and looked around, noticing that she was alone.

"Great, now I just have to find those lousy bastards and put them under arrest for false accusation, and lying to the intergalactic alliance."

She was hoping that they'd end up finding her first, but she'd have to get into town and check if there were any strange on goings that could possibly lead her to them. She looked at what she was wearing and realized she'd have to go undercover. But first she stretched out her arms, a pair of cyber wings popped out from her back, and she was off, finding a small bus stop approximately twenty miles away from where she landed. Once she was on the ground and out of sight, she camouflaged her clothing into more Earth-like apparel. She had on a pair of overall shorts that showed off her well-rounded ass and a tightly fitted white T-shirt, she also had a pair of dark brown combat boots that ended just below her knees, her hair in two long braids that sat atop her breasts in a neat fashion. She had a green backpack on with all her necessary supplies: an Earth ID with a passport, water, wallet, cash, credit cards, some make up, a brush, a mirror, and a loaded handgun that could transform into any weapon of choice, but she preferred guns.

Suddenly there were screeches heard, and she suddenly looked up to see a long blue bus pulling up, the door opened and the driver looked her over, tipped his hat, and she strutted her way in.

"Where you off to miss?"

The bus driver's dry old voice asked quizzically.

"I'm off to town. What amount must I pay to ride your bus into town?"

Her voice was intelligent sounding, as well as to the point.

"That'll be two dollars please. And you can ride me anytime you want."

He winked at her suggestively, she put in the amount and walked away, sashaying her hips.

"Damn."

The driver whispered under his breath, constantly looking in his rear view mirror to keep an eye on the stimulating stranger. She merely looked out the window and observed her surroundings, the look of attentiveness on her face. Before she knew it, the bus had stopped in a strange and dark location, she looked around and found that no one else had been on the bus with her. Suddenly the bus driver stood over six feet tall and heading towards the back of the bus, towards her direction. She scoffed at the delay and was becoming irate with impatience.

"What goes on bus driver? Why have we stopped?"

"Well sweetheart, it looks like we've broke down in the middle of nowhere in particular. And it seems we'll be here a while."

She looked at the man, a single eyebrow raised as she began to feel it twitching in irritation, her blood boiling over.

"Look here bus driver, I do not have time for this, I am needed elsewhere and will not stand for this! Either you take me to my destination, or there will be an unruly uprising here!"

"Listen girlie, either you get down on your knees or we ain't-"

The man was hardly able to accent on the "t," as she put her small but strong hands around his thick neck.

"I shall do no such thing! I have only just met you, and you are most certainly are NOT going to be my mate!"

She threw the man down on the ground as she walked over him, but just as her left leg was about to cross over the man's arm, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her down with him. He tried to force himself on her, but close combat was one of her specialties. She kneed him and flipped him so that she was on top holding his arm back, her crotch sitting over his lower back.

"Now listen here you vial creature, if you try one more move on me, it will be the end of you. Do you understand?"

The man nodded his head, fear in his eyes.

"Wh-who are you?"

He looked at her as she walked away, her foot nearly touching the first step.

"Maka Albarn, and you'd be best to remember that."

She nodded at him and left, walking the rest of the way into town. She was very displeased at the thought of having to not only walk into town, but also by the fact that she was assaulted in a parking lot.

"That good for nothing bus driver has delayed me, and I don't even know where to begin looking for those other fools."

She looked around, trying to find a form of information that was given in accordance to the towns on goings. Suddenly,

"Murders ongoing; cruise line loosing business due to horrific murders mysteriously occurring to young women! Bodies found abused and tormented! Read all about it! Fifty cents per paper."

"Boy, give me one of those."

Maka handed the paperboy a dollar.

"Thank you miss, but the charge is only fifty-"

"Keep it."

Maka thanked him, and then walked away. She read the paper as she was walking along the sidewalk, not paying too much attention to where she was going; yet she never bumped into anyone. She read the paper and was disgusted at what the evidence was portraying, women's bodies beaten and tormented, most defiantly molested as well. She couldn't believe that she was to be the blame of all this, how could anyone think that she would release these criminals and let them murder these innocent women. She was infuriated, but found that the only way to stop them was to become a victim herself, and thus her plan was materializing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Cruise

"One ticket please."

"Here you are miss. That'll be one twenty five. Thank you."

"Thanks."

Maka had her ticket in hand and was preparing to board the ship. The line to board seemed empty, not too many families and even fewer young ladies.

"This is going to be easy, but I'm not so sure what their earth forms look like. I'll have to keep a close eye out."

She whispered to herself as she boarded the ship. She looked around and the ship was beautiful, with numerous shopping stores, a giant chandelier in the center of the lobby, all the employees were in clean and pressed uniforms, not a single form of lint or dirt anywhere. Maka kept a good eye out as she headed for the elevator to dress for dinner, the first night was to be formal, and thus, she had to go shopping. She looked from store to store, finding diamond earrings, a crystal necklace, and a pair of black platform stiletto heels. She then found a stunning spaghetti strapped silk dress with a low back and even lower neckline to which exposed the majority of her small breasts and had a "V" line down to her bellybutton. She was sure that this would attract the criminals; thus she walked back to the elevators and she went up to the seventh floor and went to room 706 and slid her card in, as she opened up the red oak door, she was stunned.

The walls were pained cream with pictures of the sea, either painted or photographed by professionals. The floor was made of the softest maroon carpet she'd ever set foot on. There was a medium sized gold couch with flowers embroidered on it (it was vintage style), and she had a window view of the ocean. The full bed was leaning against the same wall as the window, with a cherry oak dresser (including a Victorian style lamp) and covered in pillows with silk covers and silk sheets along with a thick quilt on the top. Maka had never seen so many flowers sewn into material before. The closet was a good size, and the bathroom was also Victorian/vintage style with a large gold mirror, some nice pictures and seashells within the sink, the shower even had precious stones in ever other corner where the tiles met. She was beginning to think her money was well saved rather than what it should have cost to stay in such an elaborate room.

"Well, it looks like they had fun decorating this room."

Maka walked over to the closet and began to unpack, hanging up her dress and putting everything out for that evening, since she was planning on being "abducted" that night, she made sure to take out her weapon and form it into a knife.

"Hmm, I'm surprised security didn't check my bag too well."

Maka looked at her knife and made it into a cigarette holder, similar to the one from _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ She knew that those "men" on the loose were sure to have similar artillery, thus she would have to be wise as to what to transform it into, and besides that, she needed these men alive . . . for now.

Dinner was fantastic, four courses, and a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, marble floors and tables covered with silk tablecloths. There was a small wooden dance floor and soft jazz music was playing by a man with white hair, some old man, Maka presumed. Her heels clacked against the marble floor, making her way to where all the young ladies were headed, the club. There was a large disco ball that hung over the center of the dance floor, everyone had a cup in hand and were rocking to the music. There was a loud booming of the bass and the beat was fast pace, the girls seemed to be grinding themselves over their male counterpart, as hands seemed to roam. Maka shrugged and walked over to the bar.

"Bartender, I'll take a ginger ale."

Maka wasn't planning on getting drunk, but she would most likely act like it. She picked up the red solo cup and made her way to the dance floor as she let her hips sway to the movement, making sure not to spill her drink. She ran a finger through her long dirty blond hair as she shook her head and shook her well-rounded ass to the music. She was smiling and giggling like a fool, as she seemed to be getting some attention from the opposite sex. She looked around, but wasn't finding the particular men she was looking for. She knew they had to be at least early twenties, but the men she was seeing were more so in their late thirties. Therefore she tried harder, dropping low on the floor as she slowly brought herself up, sticking her chest and butt out, attracting a crowd of men around her. _This is my chance. _Maka looked around as she began to giggly ferociously and even walk crookedly.

"Huhh, I'm sooo drunk. Ahah haha haaa."

Maka giggled as a pair of arms held her up. She looked up to see two men in their early twenties, and her instincts told her to go with them.

"Who are you?"

Maka blurted out drunkenly.

"We're uh, friends."

The first man explained; he was tall and lean, though his black jacket fit his arm muscles tight. He had a handsome face, blue eyes, and one with a scar across his left eye. His hair was light brown, and he was scruffy, unshaven.

"Ya, why don't you come with us lil' darlin'?"

The second man was burly and powerful with long black greasy hair and a small black mustache. He had two scars across the sides of his face, ending just above his swollen lips (it looked as though he'd just been in a fight, and that the scars were caused by fingernails). His eyes were black, glazed over with lust, his face plane, nothing handsome about it. He was wearing a dirty and wrinkled dress shirt along with a pair of jeans with numerous holes in them.

"Oh sure, are we going to a party?"

Maka slurred out.

"Why yes, let's go."

The first man spoke.

"Aye, let's."

The second man smiled, showing of his gold and silver teeth.

Maka recognized their bayou accents; they were just like the men Maka had arrested, though she new their leader was missing.

"Is it only gonna be us?"

Maka questioned, in a somewhat sleepy tone.

"No, we have a . . . friend that's gonna be there."

The first man responded.

"Ya, and he'll be awfully glad to see you."

The second man perked up.

"Oh good, I like (hiccup) company."

Maka stumbled forward.

"Good, no more drinking for you missy."

The first man took her drink away and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"Let's go Chuck, the boss'll be waitin' for us."

The second man looked around to make sure no one was following them. They thus walked towards the lobby and into an elevator. They went up to the seventh floor and to room 711 (Maka took note of this). As they knocked on the door, it was opened and the room was a pigsty. Empty beer bottles everywhere, the smell of MJ all around, and it was loud, the music blasting (Maka guessed the room was sound proof, since one couldn't hear it on the other side of the door). Maka nearly winched at the shrieking of girls as they ran up to a man. He was tall, toned, with greasy light brown hair that had a somewhat spiked cut with four larger spikes that faced his right side. He had light brown dull eyes that seemed to wander over Maka's body. His tanned skin was pulled over his toned body, what with his nicely formed muscles. When he smiled, his shark-like teeth showed, and they would be intimidating for that of a common man, but Maka was not common. He wore a silver necklace with a strange symbol on it, his navy dress pants clung tightly to his long legs, his white long sleeved button down shirt was exposing his chiseled chest, and the sleeves were folded backwards. Maka looked over his face more, trying to get a good view of him, making sure to embed him inter her memory. She noticed he had a single piercing on his right ear and three on his left ear along with one across the bridge of his nose. That was the strangest piercing, the others were hoops, the one on the right rather large but not too large, the other three on the right were on the medium side, not too large and not too small. The piercing on his nose was similar to that of a metal bandage that was screwed in just below his eyes and the other to set lower and somewhat further out, bus they ended just before the end of his nose.

His voice was rough, yet held a smooth finish. He was confident in himself, which showed in his walk, his black dress shoes slid across the dirty carpet, Maka looked out at the bed, covered in toilet paper, confetti, cigarettes, lighters, and beer bottles. There was even a hookah smoking area in the corner of the room, though it was obvious that it wasn't just Tabaco that was being smoked.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Such a pretty face."

He lifted her chin as his eyes bore into her own, something sinister was behind them, as if he were planning some sort of a scheme. It was somewhat frightening, the way he looked at her and showed his pointy teeth, but Maka knew better than to be afraid.

"We thought she'd make a good addition to the room."

Chuck winked as he looked over at "the boss."

"Well done Chuck."

"I helped too boss."

A clumsy sounding voice came up from behind the three of them.

"Yes Larry, you did well too."

"Aww shucks."

"Hmm, well you two can leave, take Marissa and Janise with you."

He waved his hand towards the door.

"Right boss."

Larry saluted.

"Fine, come on girls."

Chuck took Marissa and Janise's arms as they walked off and out the door, closing it behind them. "The boss" turned his full attention toward Maka as he tugged her over to the bed, picking up the comforter and thrusting it upwards as Maka stood there. As the contents fell from the bed and in an instant, he was at her side and threw her on the bed, quickly removing her heels and coming in close to her face.

"Giriko, call me Giriko."

His breath was hot on her lips and his breath reeked of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Machala."

"That so? Sounds nice."

Giriko gave her a once over as an arm slid of from her knee to her thigh and stopped at the V around her bellybutton. His finger traced over her body as his eyes glanced over her, as if he was forming some type of plan.

_Damn, I know what he's thinking. I know I'm not attracted to him, and he's no where near the type of mate I want, but if it means being in an "alliance" in order to bring him in, then I'm willing to do whatever's necessary._

Thus, she gritted her teeth and began her work, moving somewhat roughly and uncertainly but continuing with the movements that seemed to cause him to moan and groan at the back of his throat. She found he did it even more so when she put his member into her mouth and sucked him, making sure to take him to the very back of her throat and move her head quickly. Suddenly the door knocked, and a rasped voice came out the other side, just as Giriko came into Maka's mouth.

"Damn, what is it?"

Giriko yelled at the door as he zipped up his pants, Maka having no choice but to swallow the sticky substance that was just ejaculated into her mouth, leaving behind a bitter taste. She inwardly cursed that man for doing such a think, and thanked the man outside the room for making Giriko stop from going any further.

"I said, I saw the video and I know there's a girl that came up with two guys to this room. She was drunk and probably not thinking straight. So let her go and no rash actions will be necessary."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm in here alone. Those two guys took the girl somewhere, go take a look at those tapes again."

"You wanna play that game then hu? Huhh fine, but boss-man isn't gonna like me doing this."

Suddenly a loud bang echoed into the room as the door came tumbling down. Maka flinched and looked up at the man who was standing with his hands in his pocked and an "I don't give a fuck" look on his face. He was tall, lean but muscular, just enough to be noticed. His hair was silver-white spiked like a porky pine, his skin tan and ruby red eyes that were dull and uncaring. As he sighed, sharp teeth were exposed as he hissed at his actions; clearly this was coming out of his paycheck. His white shirt clung to his torso as his leather jacket clung to his flexed arm muscles, his tight ruby red jeans hugged him in all the right placed and led to a pair of loosely fitting black combat boots with silver buckles, some that were unfastened so that his pants could fit into the boot. Just from one glance, Maka knew who he was, and she was sure he was smart enough to figure out who she was.

_Shit, this isn't good._

Her eyes contracted as she tensed up on the bed.

"Name's Soul, and I'm taking **her **with me."

He pointed at Maka as she realized he was looking at her, right at her, he smirked as he walked over, giving her a hand.

"Are you ok?"

Maka looked up at him and realized one very important decision she had to make, based on one fact,

"Ya, I'm ok." _He doesn't know who I am. And I have to figure out if I'll play the damsel in distress that he can save, and he might turn me in without a question, or I can pretend to be with Giriko._

"Ya Giriko and I were just . . . having a little too much to drink. I really should get back; I've got to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Maka looked at Giriko as she gave him a questionable look.

"Sure."

Giriko smirked as he glared at Soul.

"Alright then, miss I'll walk you back to your room."

Soul walked Maka out as they left the room; Giriko seemed somewhat upset that their night ended early, yet he was happy for the day to come. Soul and Maka walked together silently down the hall as Soul began to talk first.

"So uhh, how'd you get mixed up with that guy?"

Soul gingerly looked up at Maka, seeing she was "sobered up."

"It's a long story, but bottom line, I stumbled across him and I figured, 'Why not?' and we've just started seeing each other not too long ago."

"Oh, I see."

"And you? What's your story? Security? Officer? Secret agent? What?"

Maka tilted her head to the side as she looked into his ruby orbs.

"It's uhh a long and . . . complicated story."

Soul scratched the back of his head as his white-silvery hair frizzed up and went back into its normal spiked manor.  
"So, what's your name?"

He looked down into her bright jade eyes.

"Mak-Machala."

Maka corrected herself as she smiled, though inwardly she was cursing at her almost giving away her identity.

"Cool. So you uh . . . need some coffee?"

"Sure. Why don't you come on in?"

Maka smiled as she opened her door and walked in, Soul looked somewhat nervous and timid.

"Umm, ya I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Soul stated coolly.

"Why? Your boss-man will have your head for this?"

Maka teased as she laughed.

"Something like that. And it's kind of against my code."

"Code?"

"Ya, I don't date umm, prostitutes."

Soul somewhat stuttered out the last word, trying not to say it too loudly.

"What?"

Maka was shocked.

"You think I'm a, ha ha hahahahaha."

Maka began to laugh as her head gently hit the closet door, causing her chest to somewhat bounce as she held her stomach, causing her bosoms to rise, making Soul blush.

"Well I'm sorry, I just assumed. I never though Giriko would ever go steady."

Soul huffed out in embarrassment.

"How do you know who he is?"

Maka stopped laughing and began to wipe the tearstains away.

"Doesn't everyone? He's notorious for his crimes."

Soul put his hands back into his pockets as he leaned against her doorway.

"Hmm. I see."

Maka thought about it and realized Giriko's name was never put into the news paper, and she knew that there were too many crimes happening too frequently in order for his name to be kept from the public, unless the government had something to do with it. She knew the only way for Soul to know about Giriko was that he was looking for her, suspecting that she'd be somewhere near him, thus she had to keep herself from looking too suspicious.

"I know he's a bad guy, but what can I say?"

Maka shrugged as she made herself some mint tea.

"I'll take some ginger tea."

Soul closed the door as he walked towards the "living room" area, Maka safely around the corner, out of sight.

"Sure Giriko has had a bad past, but can you prove he did any of that?"

Maka questioned.

"Well no, I'm working on that, but he's smarter than he looks."

Soul puffed up his cheeks as he tilted his head back, observing the ceiling.

"Really? Hmm."

Maka thought this was going to be a long night.

"You know, hiccup, I really . . . really shouldn't be, hiccup, drinking."

Soul slurred out as he struggled to keep himself seated as he began to fall over, but Maka kept him still, but she had to make him lean on her.

"Just one more won't kill you."

Maka poured him one more cup of gin and helped him gulp it down.

"Mmm, too much-wow you're really pretty up close. Far away you look hiccup, **hot**, but up close you're beautiful."

"Mm, that's sweet. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"I was sent by inter-galacticc police aliens to get Maka Albarn. She let hiccup, people outta prison. Huhh, woahh the room's spinning. Haha."

His hand slipped and wound up atop her breast.

"Woah, so soft."

Soul took a grip as Maka blushed and yelped as Soul began to experiment with her, she eventually began to moan as he found her more, sensitive spots.

"Soouulll!"

"Mmm, that sounds nice."

Before they knew it, their clothes were thrown aside and they were in bed, creaking, screaming, moaning, and names were called and cried out. Luckily the walls were thick enough for the situation to remain silent; as the night came to a close, they fell asleep in each other's arms as they finally found that deep sleep as they dreamed about some unknown future that was awaiting them.

"Uhh, my head."

Soul awoke later that morning and felt a weight on his chest, only to find Maka lying atop him. His head throbbed as he tried to recall what happened the night before. As his left arm rose and rested at his temple he lifted the other, trying to rub it and recall the memory that was his first night with a woman.

"Machala, what happened last night?"

Soul looked over at Maka as she slowly began to wake up.

"Mmm, oh well you had quite a lot to drink, and you uhh well, haha let's just say one thing led to another."

Maka shrugged as she rose and walked into the bathroom as the shower water turned on. Soul forced himself to get up and make himself a cup of coffee. Then he called room service and ordered a Bloody Mary as he walked over and peeked his head in to see Maka's lovely body outstretched, hidden by steam. Soul felt himself harden at the sight, he tried his hardest to stay away, then he found she turned herself to look at him and exposed her breast, she smiled and her eyes seemed to be calling him in. Thus he walked foreword and stepped into the shower alongside her, and before they knew it they were at it again, Maka was on her knees as Soul's fingers became entangled in her hair as he moaned out her name over and over again until he reached the breaking point. After their two-hour shower, they had breakfast and went their separate ways.

"So uh, am I gonna see you again any time?"  
Soul asked as he smiled coyly at her.

"Sure, write down your number for me."

Soul did so and Maka made sure to keep it and promised to get a hold of him sometime.

"You really like him."

A soft and cheerful voice came from behind the counter; Maka turned and found a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail with side bangs pulled out of her face. Her indigo eyes sparkled and shown on her light ivory skin, her smile was earnest as if she wanted to know as much about you as possible. Maka felt drawn to her, as if she could trust her, the girl behind the counter was tall and slim with large breasts and wide hips; she was attractive but didn't seem to like to show it off. She was wearing a white polo shirt with a red collar and some dark blue skinny jeans and red high-tops, her name tag read: Tsubaki.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki, but you can call me Tsu."

"Hi, I'm Machala. Call me Macha."

Maka pronounced her name as her own, though she spelt it differently.

"Oh cool. So, who's the guy?"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"I just met him the other day, but we kind of, clicked."

Maka smiled as she thought of the night before.

"Aww, well you two make a super cute couple."

She smiled her earnest smile again.

"Thanks."

Maka blushed as she smiled at the floor.

"I have a guy I like, but he doesn't even know I exist."

Tsubaki frowned as she nipped at her lip and sighed.

"Who's the lucky guy?"  
Maka asked.

"Oh, it's this guy named Blackstar, he's kind of egocentric."

"Oh, so you're into the narcissistic kind?"  
"Ha, I guess."

Tsubaki shrugged.

"Well, good luck with him . . . Hey why don't we have a look?"

Maka perked up as she leaned forward towards Tsubaki.

"What? Now?"

Tsubaki was surprised.

"Ya! Then we can go get some lunch and even go shopping!"

Maka grabbed Tsubaki's hands and pulled her around the counter.

"Ok, let me just clock out!"

Tsubaki smiled as she let one of her coworkers know she was leaving. She quickly clocked out and she and Maka were on their way.

"So, point him out to me when you see him."

Maka stated as she held onto Tsubaki's arm.

"Sure, he works at the sporting goods store. He has um, blue hair."

Tsubaki said shyly.

"Blue hair?"

Maka was confused.

"Ya, in the shape of a star."

"Haha, that's most certainly different."

Maka giggled as they reached he entrance to the store, Tsubaki opened up the door and they walked in, the scent of new shoes hit them like a ton of bricks.  
"YO AND WELCOME!"

His voice was booming loud, almost obnoxiously, as he greeted them. He was most definitely shorter then Tsubaki, and Soul, yet he was taller than Maka. He did most certainly have light blue hair (almost aquamarine) and he had small green eyes, they almost seemed animal-like. He had a smile so big that it took up his whole face, and he was tan, with a star tattoo on his right arm, it was an outline of a star. He was enthusiastic and seemed to be pretty handsome, until he opened his mouth,

"SO WE HAVE A SALE GOING ON! YOU CAN GET ANYTHING IN THE STORE FOR UP TO FIFTY PERCENT OFF!"

He looked at Tsubaki and eyed her, he winked and looked over at Maka and gave her a "whut up" nod.

"See, he only acknowledged you."

Tsubaki whined.

"Not true! He winked at you."

"Ya but, he totally nodded at you."

"Well, go talk to him."

Maka nudged her.  
"But I couldn't!"

"Just go!"

Maka pushed Tsubaki, only Blackstar was already heading towards them, thus they wound up running into each other. Their bodies pressing up against one another, chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin, they both moaned slightly as their lips accidentally touched. It was their first kiss, such and erotic and awkward moment, that it didn't seem like they should have done it in public.

"Wow. That just happened."

Maka gasped, as she seemed to smile as she looked around the store to spot a familiar face, his white hair gelled back and his eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses, he observed himself in the mirror as he tilted them down and looked up at her. He gave her a sly smiled as he put the glasses down and walked toward her.

"Hey."

His voice was calm and cool, not like when he was drunk. It was strange, Maka felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him, and when he spoke, and she longed to hear him call her by her name, her real name. But she knew she couldn't tell him, he would turn her in an instant. She wanted so desperately to trust him and hold him like they did just the other night.

"Hey yourself."

Maka smiled as she looked over to check on Tsubaki, who was now clearly exchanging numbers with Blackstar.

"Ha, so I'm guessing you're the one who set those two up?"

Soul gestured over to Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"Ya, I guess you could say that."

Maka shrugged as she sat down, looking at the varieties of combat boots.

"Hmm, so uhh are you busy tonight?"

Soul sat next to her; almost close enough to touch her.

"Not that I know of, I just know that I promised Giriko I'd see him sometime today. I haven't run into him yet, so, I don't know."

Maka shrugged, clearly she looked disappointed, and as she looked up at him, she noticed he was too.

"Oh, I see. Ya I guess you guys did mention that, I was just hoping that you didn't mean it."

Soul tried to smile, but his lips didn't seem to respond too well, his half smile fell to a frown quickly.

"I'm really sorry Soul. If you want, I could try and meet up with you afterwards?"

Maka was trying to make time for him, but things didn't seem to be working out.

"Nah, I don't really think that'd be too good of an outcome."

Soul looked at the ground, trying to see the positive in the situation but failing to do so.

"Look Soul, I like you, a lot but I kind of have a . . . situation on my hands."

Maka started, trying to tell him as much as she could, without telling him too much, but that wasn't giving her too much free range.

"What situation? You're not in trouble with this guy are you?"

Soul became worried for Maka.

"No, no, it's actually the opposite. He uh, he did me wrong and I want him to pay for it. I don't have any emotional attachment to the creep, I just need to . . . make him think that I'm into him."

Maka was listening to herself, knowing she must have sounded crazy.

"Why's that?"

"Well, like I said, he owes me. And I'm gonna make him pay, he deserves to know what he did is wrong."

Maka's voice began to rise as she fisted her hands.

"Oh, sounds complicated."

Soul turned away.

"I'm sorry Soul, I . . . I don't want you to get hurt."

Maka placed her delicate hands over his.

"I understand. You want me out of the way, while he's around but you want to see me. Ha, I guess this figures. The first girl I really like and she likes me, but things are too complicated to work out. Damn, well I guess I have to just see you in secret."

Soul kissed her, good and hard, making sure that every inch of her body shivered and she made that small moan at the back of her throat.

"Mmm."

There it was, he pulled away and looked into her jade eyes.

"I'm so confused."

Maka took a breath and looked at him.

"I want to see you, even if others can't know about it."

Soul held her face and brought her in close as he leaned his forehead against his.

"Really? But you're not scared? Or angry? Or worried?"  
Maka looked at him, she wanted to hug him and cry into his chest, she wanted to tell him how happy she way, but this was a dangerous game.

"I'm not, nor have I ever been afraid or unsure of anything in my entire life."

Soul crossed his arms as he looked at her sternly.

"Now look, you have to swear you won't let anyone know about this, or Giriko will-"

"Let that bastard do anything he wants, I'm not scared of him or the rest of his crew."

Soul said as he kissed her again, this time, his tongue slipped into her mouth, she moaned rather loudly, some people turned toward them and were aghast.

"I want you to be in my room, or I want to be in yours. I don't care how long I have to wait, so long as you show up, I won't give up on you."

Soul took Maka's arms, as he made sure she got the message.

"Ok."

Maka began to tear up, she never thought that Soul would change so much, he was the only flaw in her plan. Everything was so clear until they'd met, but she felt she couldn't stay away from him, and she knew he felt the same way about her. Now what was she to do? She felt she was beginning to put other peoples' lives in danger, not only was Soul involved, but she'd have to protect her new friends, Tsubaki and Blackstar. They'd all gone to lunch, and Maka felt she was being watched the whole time and she knew Giriko would get the news. She'd have to move fast, she'd had to get Giriko and the other two and get them back to her ship, but the problem was time, there was too much to spend. The cruise had just left and they'd only been out to sea for two days, and this cruise was to last ten days, what was she to do till then?


End file.
